Power Rangers DL
by Masked Rider Blue
Summary: A mysterious Power Ranger with a white and black colors called The Dual Ranger is kidnapping random people from adults to teens to experiment on them with Elemental Cards that can unlock powerful abilities. 3 teens Cindy, Paul, and Barbara are kidnapped but another Ranger but a another myserous ranger turns them into the Power Ranger D/L to fight against The Dual Ranger
1. Episode 1: The DL Between Good and Evil

We open at night where we see a Power Ranger colored in Black and White looming the city on a rooftop. A police force runs up to him and surrounds him. "Freeze ya cosplayer" a police officer says with demanding force. "Who said I was?" Says the mysterious Power Ranger as he jumps of the rooftops as the police try shooting him but miss. The police check the bottom of the rooftop where's he isn't there just gone.

At a high school lunchroom a girl with short hair, pink shirt, light orange jacket that isn't zipped, and pink shorts is running up to a girl with blue dyed hair, a blue hoodie, and brown pants sitting down at the table as the short haired girl startles the blue hair girl "CINDY! You scared me." says the blue haired girl. "Sorry Barbara but I'm so excited for the weekend. I mean this week is slog so finally freedom...for two days then 5 days of work then the cycle repeats anew." Says Cindy excitedly. "Yeah school is and will always be "That thing you need to spend a quarter of your life on before you can get a real job" Barbara says sarcastically. Cindy gives a loud, lively, and long laugh. "It's not that funny I've said that joke before." Barbara says defensely. I know but it cracks me up every time Cindy says still cleaning down from the laughter. The lights turn off with all the students making confuse noises and remarks. "What happ-UGH" Barbara cries out "Barbr-UGH" Cindy also cries out before becoming unconscious.

Cindy wakes up to find herself in an underground prison cell with an unconscious Barbara and another kid a boy with blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Cindy shakes Barbara awake. "Barb ya up?" Cindy says as Barbara wakes up "Ugh what happened?" Barbara questions. "Well...I think we got kidnapped" Cindy says nervously. "WE CAN'T BE. ARE WE GONNA DIE? WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO WITH US?" Barbara says panicky with the other kid being rudely awakened by Barbara's yells "Easy there Barb" Cindy reassures "We just gotta hope for the best." "Uh a few questions first being WHERE THE HELL AM I?" the other kid yells "Easy there were just confused as you are." Cindy reassures him. "Well still we're screwed." The kid angrily says "Are we like in slave labor or where about to be murdered?" "We got no idea about that either we were just at our school lunchroom, the lights went off, and boom now were here." Barbara says calmly. "Wait what school do you go to?" Paul says with intrigue. "Stone Canyon." Cindy replies "Yeah funny story...same thing happened to me since I was at that lunchroom." The kid explains "But I need to introduce myself before I die my name's Paul." "I'm Cindy and this Barbara."

Just then in front of the prison cell a Power Ranger colored in Silver and Bronze shows up. "So you're the "Lucky Duck's" DaiLi choose" says the mysterious ranger as the gang look behind them to see the ranger. "OH MY GOD A REAL LIFE POWER RANGER!" Cindy gushes "But wait I haven't seen you before." "Well I got my powers very recently but no time for small chat take these." Says the ranger as he hands them 3 Dual Blaster and 3 cards through a hole in the prison cell. "So you might have heard of a Dual Power Ranger floating around called DaiLi in Black and White. Well, he has been kidnapping people who have a strong affinity for these Element Cards which each contain two elements each. DaiLi is using these cards to experiment for some unknown end goal and is kidnapping people with a high affinity to do so. And you guys have the highest affinity so far and if he experiments on you who knows what he might do." The ranger explains "So why give us these guns and cards?" Cindy ask confusingly? "Instead of becoming his fighting force I need you to fight him as Power Rangers. The Cards give you two elements to fight with and your suits will be split on two colors." The ranger further explains "I get to be a Power Ranger? YES PLEASE!" Cindy excitingly exclaims. "But I don't know how to fight or do any fancy martial arts." "Don't worry once you scan the cards on the blasters and morph you'll be given the knowledge and ability to fight with ease. But you still need to put the effort in to beat your enemies." The ranger explains. "Why does every superhero have to be named a Power Ranger these days? Anyone remember those Beetleborgs or VR Troopers? Masked Rider maybe?" Paul questions "The little details aren't important just morph, break out of here, and fight DaiLi." The ranger explains as he starts to leave "Wait what's your name?" Barbara questions. "Call me SliBron." SliBron teleports out of there.

"She should of teleported us out there to." Paul grumbles "Well we gotta beat the Big Bad guy first." says Cindy "Well let's hope this will be quick and we can move on to our normal lives I don't need more stress on our teenage years."Barbara wishes. "Wait what should we say to transform? We can't just say It's Morphin Time that would be boring." Paul questions. "Paul's right we need something unique but somewhat cool sounding and somewhat silly sounding." Cindy says. "Why not Dual Start as a transformation phrase?" Barbara asks "As someone who plays card games I approve." Paul says. DaiLi teleports into the prison being shocked that the Rangers have the Dual Blasters and cards. "HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?" DaiLi angrily ask "Never mind I can still defeat you right now."

"Uh we should probably morph now before we die." Barbara asks scaredy "All right first morph as Power Rangers here we go!" Cindy excitingly says as they take out there cards Cindy's being Magma and Blizzard, Barbara's being Aqua and Wing, and Paul's being Ground and Thunder. "DUAL START" the three rangers scream out as they scan the cards on the Blasters as they morph "MagBli DUAL START. AquWi DUAL START. ThunGr DUAL START." The blaster voice exclaims as Cindy Morphs into the Red and Light Blue MagBli D/L Ranger, Barbara into the Dark Blue and Purple AquWi D/L Ranger, and Paul into the Yellow and Orange ThunGr D/L Ranger. "So SliBron is taking action huh." DaiLi ponders "OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOO COOL." Cindy gushes "So cool huh? Well if this is "So Cool" then…" DaiLi quickly moves up to Cindy a tries punching but she blocks the punch with her hand and pushes him far away. "Ugh, of course, SliBron would implant fighting skills into them. Not in the mood for fighting so Magma show our guest the way out."

A magma themed monster come up out of the ground and uses a ranged magma attack to knock back Paul and Barbara but it doesn't affect Cindy as much. "Well...that could of been worse." Paul struggles to say "Oh you thought that hurt well take a look at this." The monster says a it summons a magma geyser below the ranger as it blasts them to the surface of the city with people panicking and running away at the sight of the monster. "Ugh well Paul you jinxed it that was definitely worse." Barbara says ticked off "That barely hurt at all what are you guys talking about?" Cindy said confusingly "Wait you have Magma as one of your elements maybe that's why it doesn't hurt you as much." Paul exclaims "Well then time to blast him with everything I got." Cindy energetically says as she takes out a card holder from her belt a pulls out a weapon card and scans it on her Dual Blaster. "DUAL SUMMON MagBli Gauntlet" The Dual Blaster exclaims as a red and light blue gauntlet is equipped onto both Cindy's hands. She then run up to the monster and keeps doing a flurry of punches to him which are effective as it's knocked back."Ugh hey DaiLi can I have some backup?" The monster ask as just then a bunch of jet black rock looking foot soldiers appear.

"Oh great there's more" Barbara frustratingly says "Don't worry" Paul re assures "we'll just summon out weapons like what Cindy did to knock out the Magma monster...but what should we call these monsters?" "Well they look like pieces of coal...Coalies?" Barbara says hoping not to be insulted "It's a cheesy name" Paul says "but hey where Power Rangers it comes with the territory." both pull out their weapon cards from their card holder and scan them on their Dual blasters. "DUAL SUMMON AquWi Sword. DUAL SUMMON ThunGr Axe" the Dual Blaster voices say enthusiastically.

Their weapons are equipped in their hand as they charge towards the Coalies. Barbara starts slices through the coalies with her sword and gracefully doges them. She then summons water from the sword to summon a wave of water to take out the rest. Paul brutishly charges at them with the axe taking out good chunks of them. He gets a hit a few times but then slams his axe down to create a shock wave that throws the Coalies into the air and then lifts his axe up into the sky which summons thunder that hits the rest of the Coalies finishing them. Cindy and Magma are evenly matched as both are using a flurry of punches which are evenly matched. "ERGH how i'm supposed to beat this guy were evenly matched." Cindy says to herself "I got it maybe I should try the Blizzard ability." Just then the Gauntlets start becoming full light blue and the monster starts becoming weaker and Cindy gets the upper hand and knocks Magma back as Barbara and Paul join her.

"ERGH" the monster screeches "DaiLi didn't tell me Power Rangers where coming." "Well too bad the Power Rangers D/L have arrived." Cindy proudly says "Dual?" Paul questions "Well not exactly." Cindy explains "We are spelling it like D slash L or DL. Y'know for cool stylistic title." "I like it but now is not the time for deciding team names." Barbara worries "Oh your right we should finish him." They pull out the finisher card from the card holder and scan it on the Dual blaster "DUAL FINISHING ATTACK" the blasters exclaim as they all point there blasters at Magma and pull the triggers which blaster color coded laser beams at Magma which finishes him as he explodes. "Oh wait let's turn behind a pose for a wallpaper." Cindy says enthusiastically "Well didn't we just kill a monster I don't think we should gloat about it." Paul says worryingly when just then as the explosion fades out a uncousions school boy lays on the floor. "Well never mind we killed a human being were going to jail as the Rangers run towards him as Barbara checks his pulse."He's alive but unconscious." "We should probably demorph and run away." Cindy exclaims "Or we can demorph and send this kid to the hospital" Paul says as they demorph and take the kid to the hospital

The next day Paul is checking the news on his phone in his room "Mysterious Power Rangers Stop Magma monster who Turn Out To Be...a teenager? So that boy was the monster. What the hell is this DaiLi fellow doing? He kidnapped us and other people...was he gonna turn us into monsters." Cindy texts him"Whatcha thinking about?" as Paul text's back "Well...ya remember that boy we rescued yesterday? He was the Magma monster. Apparently DaLi gave him the power saying it could help him achieve his dream of getting a girlfriend the greedy jerk." "Do you think he's gonna give other people power to become monsters and "Archive their Dreams". Barbara texts in the chat. "Definitely but the question is...why?" Paul texts to the chat.

In DaiLi's lair were he bows to a green ranger covered in shadows sitting on a chair." Mother SliBron is rebelling against our plan should we do anything about it?" DaiLi exclaims "Don't worry child we can use this to our advantage. We can send more experiments to fight them and collect data to use to bring him back." The green ranger says creepily "For now continue finding subjects for the experiments." "As you wish Mother"


	2. Episode 2: And Now The Status Quo

Paul is having his usual breakfast of Eggs and Turkey Bacon with his mother and father. "So your a Power Ranger with two girls from school?" Paul's Mom asks "Yep. Don't worry it's easier than it looks." Paul reassures her "Were not worried about that in fact we're happy for you." Paul's Dad says "Where just worried about the girls. There weirdos in High School…" "Stop." Paul says immediately "There fine stop being judgemental about everyone I meet." Paul picks up his bag from the floor and walks to the door.

At lunch time Cindy, Barbara, and Paul are sitting at their table talking about morph calls. "So to recap before any battle were gonna do a roll call which will have us say...MAGMA AND BLIZZARD POWER RANGER MAGBLI." Cindy exclaims "WATER AND WIND POWER RANGER AQUWI." Barbara exclaims but Paul doesn't say his battlecry "Paul...Paul it's your turn" Cindy buggingly asks him. "Look its cool for the other Rangers" Paul explains "but we don't know if DaiLi and his merry crew will give us breathing room to pose and yell cool catchphrases." "You like the catchphrases?" Cindy excitedly responds "Yeah but I don't want to stand and place and say them when we could be helping people." "Why don't we compromise. How about we still say the catchphrases but while we fight." Barbara suggests "Sure I'm open to that." Paul says just as the bell rings. "Gotta go. Text me if you need anything." Paul says as he the others start to leave the lunchroom "Uh Cindy" Barbara meekly asks "Can we talk after school." "Sure Barb anything for you." Cindy responds with Barbara looking worried as they leave the lunchroom.

After school a boy is angrily walking to his bus when then teleported to a back alley where DaiLi is standing there with a Blizzard element card "You want to be worth something do you?" DaiLi menacingly says "Your constantly ignored by the fellow peers but you can stand out...WITH THIS." he throws the Blizzard Card at the boy turning him into a Ice themed monster "Aright Blizzard you want to stand out….now you do. I would like you to cause havoc at the school tomorrow. It's the best way to "stand out" among your peers."

At a bus Barbara is sitting there looking worried as Cindy comes in to sit next to her. "So you wanted to talk Barb?" Cindy Questions "Well…" Barbara sadly looks at Cindy "I don't want to be a Power Ranger. I know it's impossible life dream that we somehow fulfilled but I don't want this. And I don't want this for you. You can get hurt or worse killed. I need my best friend alive and with me." "Look Barb" Cindy starts "I just can't quit. We have to fight off DaiLi and his experiment thingies. Besides we won't lose Power Rangers never lose...unless there from other dimensions." "Can't you see I want you to be safe." Barb cries out "I do see that." Cindy responds "But we were entrusted with this power to save others we gotta take the risk of dying. Besides the smart people always say "No Risk No Reward". "Cindy…" Barbara starts tearing up "I'm sorry for being a idiot and trying to stop you" She hugs her as her cries "No it's okay" Cindy reassures her "You weren't an idiot and you have the right to worry. But I'm sticking through this Ranger business though all of it." "Well you'll need help and I have no idea what or who that Paul kid is doing so I'm gonna stick with you." Barbara replies "Thanks Barb." Cindy says "It means a lot that you stick with me all this time".

The next day at school with Paul in a Math class doing a Worksheet but just then a alarm blared in the school as the sound speakers speak "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS A MONSTER IS IN THE SCHOOL! IF YOU CAN LEAVE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY." the speakers said in panic as the students in the classroom start panicking with some leaving the room "Well this is just great where I'm I suppose to morph?" Paul thinks to himself "May as well do the old Bathroom trick." Paul leaves the classroom and goes to a nearby bathroom. The Dual Blaster and ThunGr card are summoned to his hand as Paul quitely yells "Dual Start" as he scans the card on the Dual Blaster "ThunGr DUAL START" the blaster yells as Paul is morphed into the Yellow and Orange ThunGr Ranger and walks out to see the halls covered in ice with the Blizzard monster standing there as he yells out "Ah come on of all places to be a Power Ranger has to come to my school to ruin my moment" "Look all your doing in your "Moment" is destroying property and proving my theory that all teenagers are dumb" Paul rebutts as he charges at the monster pushing him through a wall which leads them outside the school.

Earlier before the attack Cindy and Barbara were at Gym Class inside running and talking together. "Hey Cindy" Barbara asks "Can I talk to you about crushes?" "Anime crushes?" Cindy responds "No no real life ones. You see there's this really nice person that I want to ask out to the upcoming dance. I know dances suck but this person is really cool and I'll be willing to suffer cringey music to spend time with that person. The question is what should do about these feelings?" "Uh Barb are you talking about…" just then the announcement about the monster attack played as the teens panicked. "Well duty calls we'll catch up on it later Barb" Cindy responds as she goes to the Bathroom to transform "Wait for me" Barbara rebutts as she chases towards Barbara thinks to herself "I wish I could of told her".

Paul and Blizzard have a fight outside the school with both on a even playing field deflecting each others punches and elemental attacks. "Hey Schwarzenegger" Cindy yells as at the monster from atop the school building with Barbara next to her both of them being morphed into the MagBli and AquWi Rangers as they both jump down with Cindy having her gauntlets equipped in magma mode and Barbara using her sword is aqua mode as they both hit Blizzard on there way down.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up" Paul says in a comedic tone "Well sorry was to busy making a flashy entrance" Cindy rebutts also in a comedic tone "This better not be a recurring thing where you two argue while there's a monster on the loose!" Barbara angrily responds "Fine. Come on team let's give this iceman a melting" Cindy excitingly says "NO ICE PUNS" Paul and Barbara yell in unison "Fine...who killed the dinosaurs?" Paul and Barbara just run toward the monster ignoring the question with their weapons but then Blizzard shoots a...well Blizzard from his hands as it freezes Barbara and Paul in ice.

"AW HELL NO YOU DON'T FREEZE MY FRIEND AND PAUL" Cindy angrily yells as she uses she gauntlets in magma mode and shoots a big wave of magma from it which unfreezes Barbara and Paul and deals massive damage to Blizzard. Cindy runs up to her friends as Paul runs around screaming "HOT HOT WHY IS IT SO HOT" "It's because it's Magma" Cindy responds with her Barbara laughing at Paul's unfortunate situation. "Well that makes too much sense." Paul says "Anyway let's finish up this guy before I get a case of the cold sweats"

"I'M ON IT" Cindy excitingly says as she runs up to the monster while scanning a finisher card on her D/L Blaster "MagBli Gauntlets D/L FINISH! MAGMA MODE!" the D/L Blaster yells out as Cindy gives a flurry of punches to Blizzard ending with one big uppercuts as Blizzard unconscious body it's transformed back to the angry school boy from earlier. "I think it's time to scramble before "Power Rangers assaulted School Boy" get on the news" Paul anxiously said "Yeah let's skedaddle" Cindy says as the rangers run off.

The next day is school is off because of the monster attacks with the news reporting that the school boy is okay. At Cindy's house Cindy, Barbara, and Paul are watching the news on the TV with Barbara's head laying on Cindy shoulder "According to the school boy Jeffery Ben that was found unconscious after the attack of the blizzard monster at Stone Canyon High School he was turned into said monster from the mysterious Power Ranger that had been kidnapping people but was saved from the dual colored Power Rangers that appeared last week at the magma monster incident. Furthermore the young man that was found unconscious at the magma monster incident was had also report that he was turned into the magma monster was saved by the Rangers and thanks them dearly for their service. The question is though who are these Power Rangers and where are they coming from? We reached out to the Hexagon for answers but they didn't even know who they are."

Cindy turns off the TV "Ok guys team question:Should we reveal ourselves to the Hexagon?" "I don't think so." Paul responds "The Power Rangers of the Hexagon are public celebrities and open with their identities which is big no no for me." "Yeah Cindy have to agree with Paul on this one I'm not ready for big time Ranger status" Barbara adds in. "All right it's settled" Cindy says "The Hexagon is gonna come to us instead of we coming to them"

DaiLi stand in front of the Green Ranger once again "So there might have been some miscalculations here and there…" DaiLi says in a weak tone "Not to worry child" the Green Ranger says in a creepy tone "Our job isn't to defeat the Rangers. It's to grab data which we are doing just fine. Just continue making monsters and even if the Rangers beat them our plan is going smoothly."


End file.
